


Lose Sammlung

by kessM



Series: Kreative Pause [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I= ist die obligatorische Jemand-stolpert-über-Bunny-während-er-Läufig-ist-und-durch-heißen-Sex-kommt-es-zur-Bindung-Story, die wohl jeder Autor mal schreibt… Eine Sammlung in sich abgeschlossener, aber trotzdem irgendwie zusammenhängender OS über unsere fünf Helden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> diesmal versuche ich mich an diesem Fandom^.^  
> Es wird sich hierbei um eine Sammlung in sich abgeschlossener Stories handeln, die wohl trotzdem irgendwie zusammengehören werden… und zudem recht unregelmäßig geupdatet wird, da das hier für mich nur eine Art Auflockerung von meinen anderen Projekten sein wird.  
> (deswegen wird diese Story auch nie auf „fertig“ gesetzt werden, da ich ja immer mal wieder was hinzufügen könnte)
> 
> Warnung vorneweg: Wie bei vielen Sachen, kenne ich auch hier den Film und die wenigen FFs, die ich hierzu gelesen habe, nur auf Englisch.  
> Falls Ihr über englische Bezeichnungen, Namen oder eventuelle von mir „falsche“ Übersetzungen stolpern solltet- Sorry^^°
> 
> Warnings: mal schauen… für dieses Kapitel: slash, fluff, hot sex  
> (Im Grunde genommen ist das hier die obligatorische Jemand-stolpert-über-Bunny-während-er-Läufig-ist-und-durch-heißen-Sex-kommt-es-zur-Bindung-Story, die wohl jeder Autor mal schreibt…) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für die folgenden Kapitel)

I

 

Aster E. Bunnymund schleppte sich vollkommen erschöpft in seinen Bau.  
Ignorierte das immergrüne Terrain und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf eine Pfote vor die andere zu setzen.   
Bis er endlich vor seinem weichen Nest stand und sich nach vorne kippen ließ.   
Er hatte die weiche Unterlage noch nicht berührt, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen. 

Nervös kaute Jack auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
Es war bereits eine Woche seit Ostern vergangen und er hatte seitdem von Bunny weder was gehört noch gesehen.   
Und das machte ihm Sorgen.  
Denn seit er im vergangenen Jahr als Wächter eingeschworen worden war, machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus den anderen alle paar Tage aufzusuchen(und in seinem Fall: zu nerven bis der andere anfing zu fluchen).   
Aber seit nun inzwischen fast acht Tagen- nichts.   
Auch der Bau schien abgeriegelt zu sein.   
Besorgt bat er den Wind ihn zum Nordpol zu bringen.   
Da er ja nun offiziell zu den Wächtern gehörte, hatte er ungehinderten Zugang zur Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmannes.   
Das musste er sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen: er, Jack Frost, durfte die Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmannes betreten.   
Und das nachdem er fast 300 Jahre lang versucht hatte, sich anderweitig Zutritt zu verschaffen.   
Achselzuckend marschierte er am finster dreinblickenden Phil vorbei zu Santas Büro.  
„Hey Nick!“, grüßte er den Kosaken.   
Dieser schaute auf und bewegte sich trotz seines Körperumfanges ziemlich schnell.  
Mit einem freudigen: „Jack!“, wurde er in die kräftigen Arme des Anderen gezogen und fast schon erdrückt.  
Schien, als hätte der Russe trotz seiner Jahrhunderte immer noch Schwierigkeiten seine Kraft einzuschätzen.   
Nachdem Nick ihn abgesetzt hatte, wurde er zu einer gemütlichen Couch geführt, auf der sie sich niederließen.   
„Was führt dich zu mir?“  
„Naja,“, druckste er herum. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Bunny.“  
Auf das auffordernde Nicken, führte er aus:   
„Normalerweise sehen wir uns alle paar Tage. Aber seit Ostern habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Und der Eingang zum Bau scheint auch abgeriegelt zu sein.“  
„Ah!“  
Dem Kosaken schien alles klar zu sein.   
„Keine Sorge, Jack. Bunny fällt jedes Jahr in Schlaf nach Ostern. Wenn er wieder bereit für Gesellschaft, Zugang zum Bau wieder offen.“, klopfte er dem Wintergeist auf die Schulter.  
Es sollte wohl beruhigend rüberkommen.   
Leider hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass er nach vorne fallen würde, wenn er sich nicht gegen das Gewicht der Hand stemmen würde.   
„Sicher?“, versicherte er sich lieber noch mal.  
„Da. Ganz sicher.“, nickte Nick. „Passiert jedes Jahr.“  
Was er jedoch wohlweislich verschwieg, war die Tatsache, dass Bunny zwar nach Ostern wirklich erst mal in einen tagelangen Tiefschlaf fiel, aber nachdem er erwachte, seine Läufigkeit einsetzte.   
Er mochte den Pooka angehören.   
Einer hochentwickelten und intelligenten Rasse (von der er trauriger weise der Einzig überlebende war), doch die Jahrmillionen Jahre der Evolution hatten es nicht geschafft dieses Überbleibsel der einstigen Wildheit zu eliminieren.   
Und da er leider der Letzte seiner Art war, waren diese paar Wochen nach Ostern eine Qual für Bunny, die er lieber allein verbrachte.   
Aber das würde er Jack lieber nicht sagen.   
Schließlich war der Junge noch so jung. 

Ein wenig beruhigt verabschiedete sich Jack nach einer kurzen Weile von Nick.   
Jagte stattdessen die letzten kalten Winde auf der Nordhalbkugel und brachte den letzten Schneefall und Frost in die Gebiete, in denen der Frühling noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten war.  
Das nahm sechs Tage in Anspruch.   
Dann versuchte er erneut Bunnys Bau zu betreten.   
Welcher zu seiner größten Enttäuschung immer noch versperrt war.   
Aber dann geriet er ins Grübeln.   
Was, wenn dem Pooka etwas passiert war?   
Und er niemanden erreichen konnte?  
Und niemand ihn, da er sich verschanzt hatte?  
Er überlegte die ganze Nacht, ob er die Privatsphäre des Osterhasen respektieren sollte, oder aber aufgrund seiner Sorge lieber einen Anraunzer riskieren sollte.   
Schlussendlich gewann seine Sorge.   
Lieber kassierte er eine Kopfnuss und die schlechte Laune seines Freundes, als das er riskierte ihm nicht zur Hilfe gekommen zu sein- sollte er jene brauchen.  
Voller Tatendrang marschierte er zum Eingang.   
Erneut versperrten ihm die steinernen Wächter den Zugang.   
Kurz fragte er sich, ob sie ihm auch den Eintritt verwehren würden, wenn etwas mit Bunny sein sollte- dann schob er den Gedanken von sich und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf an den Eierköpfen vorbeizukommen.   
Mit etwas Eis und der Hilfe des Windes konnte er nach einer kurzen Weile den Bau betreten.   
Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich um.   
Es wirkte eigentlich alles so wie immer.   
Die Flora wuchs und gedieh unter dem zarten Licht der ewigen Frühlingssonne.   
Der Farbenfluss plätscherte farbenfroh vor sich her.   
Und die Eierblumen, welche die Ostereier hervorbrachten, befanden sich in den unterschiedlichsten Stadien der Reife.   
Doch nirgends konnte er den Herren des Baus ausmachen.   
Unbewusst fing er erneut an voller Sorge auf seiner Unterlippe rum zu kauen.  
Wo bei allen Monden befand sich der Pooka?  
Ging es ihm gut?  
Oder lag er in einer dunklen Ecke seines Reiches und konnte sich nicht rühren, da er gestürzt war?  
„Wind, weißt du wo Bunny steckt?“  
Eine leichte Brise fuhr durch seine weißsilbernen Haare.   
Wenige Sekunden später spürte er, wie der Wind ihn sanft in eine bestimmte Richtung drückte.   
Vorsichtig folgte er seinem ältesten Freund.   
Und blieb schließlich voller Staunen vor einem alten verwitterten tempelartigen Gebäude stehen, welches über und über mit Grün bedeckt war.   
Mit einer neckischen Bö führte ihn der Wind zu einem Spalt, welcher ihm Zugang zum Inneren verschaffte.   
Kaum war er drin, verließ ihn sein unsichtbarer Begleiter.   
Er meinte fast, als hätte er ein amüsiertes Kichern im letzten Hauch gespürt.   
Aber das konnte er sich auch eingebildet haben.   
Nachdem seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, folgte er dem Gang und bald konnte er Licht von vorne ausmachen.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand in einem großen, kreisrunden Raum.  
Die dickbäuchigen Säulen, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren, verliehen dem Ort die Aura eines Tempels.   
Das ganze Grün, das sich auch hier über die verwitterten Steine zog, verlieh dem Ort etwas Uraltes.   
Er konnte erkennen, dass das Licht durch eine riesige und ebenfalls etwas zu gewachsene Glaskuppel fiel.   
Im hinteren, dämmrigen Teil des Raumes meinte er etwas ausmachen zu können.  
Bedächtig trat er in den Tempel.   
Selbst wenn hier anscheinend schon seit Ewigkeiten keine heilige Handlung vollzogen worden war, strahlte der Ort etwas aus, dass einem automatisch Ehrfurcht abverlangte.   
Langsam durchquerte er die große Halle.   
Und je näher er dem Etwas kam, umso mehr stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Bunny handelte, der auf seinem Nest lag.   
Doch Jack konnte bereits von weitem sehen, dass es dem Pooka scheinbar nicht allzu gut ging.   
Wälzte er sich doch unruhig hin und her.   
Stöhnte hin und wieder schmerzerfüllt auf.   
Seine Ehrfurcht vergessend, lief Jack die letzten Meter zum Nest.  
Aus der Nähe konnte er erkennen, dass die unterste Schicht aus ineinander geflochtenen Weidenästen bestand, welche mit Moss ausgepolstert worden waren.   
Auf der Moosschicht hatte Bunny mehrere Decken und einige Kissen gelegt, die das Ganz wirklich einladend wirken ließen.  
Doch im Grunde interessierte ihn das herzlich wenig.   
Denn er berührte seinen Freund noch nicht einmal und doch konnte er die enorme Hitze spüren, die der Pooka ausstrahlte.  
Vorsichtig, um den Kranken nicht zu wecken, kniete sich der Wintergeist aufs Nest.   
Lehnte seinen getreuen Stab gegen die Kante.   
Arbeitete sich langsam zu der bewusstlosen Gestalt heran.   
Und ob er es glaubte oder nicht, aber durch die schwüle Luft im Raum und der Hitze die Bunny ausstrahlte war ihm unglaublich warm.   
Um zu vermeiden, dass er einen Hitzeschlag bekam, entledigte er sich seines Umhanges und Sweatshirts.   
Erleichternd aufatmend legte er eine seiner Hände auf die Stirn des Pookas und ließ ein wenig Frost durchlaufen, so dass er die Stirn kühlte.   
Redete ihm zusätzlich beruhigend zu:  
„Ganz ruhig, Bunny. Ich bin ja da. Und die Temperatur bringen wir schon wieder runter.“  
Es schien zu wirken.  
Die große Gestalt wurde etwas ruhiger.   
Wälzte sich nicht mehr so viel herum.   
Sondern rollte sich um ihn herum.  
Scheinbar um die Hitze mit seiner natürlichen Kühle zu bekämpfen.   
Immer wieder strich er seinem Patienten durch das überraschend weiche Fell.   
Überzog es hin und wieder mit feinen Eiskristallen, die fast sofort schmolzen.   
Nach einer Weile bewegte sich die Nase des Pookas.   
So als ob er etwas wittern würde.   
Jack beobachtete, wie sich die Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, während er scheinbar versuchte, die Gerüche, die nicht in seinen Bau gehörten, zu identifizieren.  
Es führte dazu, dass einige Minuten später das leuchtende Grün von Bunnys Augen unter schweren Lidern hervor blitzte.   
„Jack?“  
Die raue Stimme jagte Jack nicht das erste Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
Doch er bestätigte lächelnd:   
„Wer sonst würde es schaffen deine Wächter auszutricksen?“, strich er Bunny beruhigend über die Stirn und schickte etwas Kälte mit.   
„Nachdem du dich nach Ostern nicht gemeldet hast und auch der Zugang zu deinem Bau weiterhin verschlossen blieb, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht.   
Scheint, als wäre ich noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen.“  
Diese Aussage bestätigte er, indem er ein wenig Frost über das blaugraue Fell strich.  
Was bei dem Älteren ein Schaudern hervor rief.   
„Du… du solltest… gehen… noch nicht… Zeit…“, stieß Bunny schweratmend aus.   
Stirnrunzelnd gab Jack zurück:   
„Ich werde dich in diesem Zustand mit Sicherheit nicht allein lassen.“  
Er wusste nicht, was der Auslöser war, aber nach seinen Worten verdunkelten sich Bunnys Augen vom zarten Grasgrün zu dunklem Moosgrün.   
Schienen ihn fast schon gierig zu mustern.   
Und in der nächsten Sekunde lag er mit dem Gesicht nach unten ins weiche Nest gedrückt, die Hose bereits runtergezogen und über den Nestrand entsorgt und die feuchte Nase Bunnys schnüffelte an seinem Hintern.   
Ließ seiner Ritze besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte der geschockte Jack heraus zu finden, was passiert war und vor allem warum.   
Doch die Zunge, die dem Weg der Nase folgte, erleichterte ihm das Denken nicht gerade.   
Unsicher fragte er:  
„Bunny?“  
Doch das entlockte dem Älteren nur ein Knurren und führte dazu, dass die handähnlichen Vorderpfoten seine Backen auseinanderzogen und eine warme feuchte Zunge ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in ihn eindrang.   
Fast schon zielsicher den Punkt traf, den er allein so schwer erreichte und ihm Sterne vor die Augen trieb.   
Immer wieder kehrte die Zunge zurück.   
Zwischendurch leckte sie seine Ritze.   
Folgte ihr bis zu seinen Hoden, wo Bunny seine Nase vergrub und mit seiner langen Zunge erste den einen dann den anderen liebkoste, bevor er wieder zu seinem Eingang zurückkehrte.   
So dauerte es nicht lange und er kam bereits das erste Mal.   
Irgendwie wurde er aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich hierbei nur um den Auftakt handelte.   
Er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.   
Der Pooka drehte ihn auf den Rücken.   
Säuberte ihn knurrend und fast schon besitzergreifend bis auf den letzten Tropfen von seinem Erguss.  
Liebte mit seiner feuchten Zunge seine langsam wieder erwachende Erregung, bis er wieder erhärtet war.  
Schleckte die ersten Lusttropfen von der Spitze.   
Jack hingegen wusste nicht so wirklich wo ihm der Kopf stand.   
Auf der einen Seite verstand er nicht, warum sein Freund ihn quasi sexuell überfiel, auf der anderen konnte er aber nicht abstreiten, dass er es bis hierher genossen hatte und auch nichts gegen eine weitere Runde einzuwenden hatte.   
Seine Überlegungen wurden von Bunny weggefegt, als dieser ihn erneut auf den Bauch drehte.  
Den Kopf auf den Armen aufgestützt ins Nest gedrückt.  
Der Hintern nach oben gestreckt.  
Fast schon rau drängte sich der Pooka zwischen seine Beine und drang mit einem heftigen Stoß bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein.   
Schreiend wollte Jack sich von dem Eindringling, der um so einiges Größer war, als alles, was bisher einen Weg dort hineingefunden hatte, wegbewegen.   
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er vor Erregung oder doch eher Schmerz aufschrie.   
Doch Bunny gab ihm nicht die Möglichkeit sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, da er ihn mit seinen Vorderpfoten fest an den Hüften gepackt hatte.   
Es schien jedoch so, als ob der Ältere genau wusste wie er sich zu bewegen hatte, um mit jeden harten Stoß seinen G-Punkt zu treffen.   
So dauerte es erneut nicht lange und der junge Wintergeist war kurz davor erneut zu kommen.   
Der Pooka schien das zu spüren.   
Setzte er sich doch auf seine Hinterläufe.  
Zog den Kleineren mit sich, sodass dieser jetzt auf ihm saß und er noch tiefer eindringen konnte.   
Schnüffelte den schlanken weißen Hals runter bis zur Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter.  
Und der Geruch dort bestätigte erneut, was er bereits gewusst hatte und verleitete ihn in seinem Hormonrausch dazu, beim nächsten Stoß zu zubeißen.  
Um den Jüngeren damit für alle Welt sichtbar als seinen Gefährten zu markieren.   
Jacks Stimme erfüllte erneut den Frühlingstempel.   
Er überraschte sich jedoch selbst damit, dass er trotz der Schmerzen einen absolut heftigen Orgasmus durchritt, der auch Bunny mitriss, wenn er nach der pulsierenden Wärme ging, die er so tief in sich spürte.   
Da Bunny so lang und groß war, meinte der Schneeblonde, die Spitze an seiner Bauchdecke klopfen zu spüren.   
Um sich zu versichern das nicht an dem war, legte er eine seiner Hände auf seinen Bauch und strich mit etwas Druck darüber.   
Doch damit massierte er Bunnys Stolz von außen und veranlasste diesen, ihn erneut nach vorn zu beugen und sich wieder rhythmisch zu bewegen obwohl sein Erguss immer noch nicht abgeschlossen war.  
Aber er immer noch steinhart war.   
Und jetzt dämmerte Jack auch, in was er hineingeraten war:   
In der freien Natur war im Frühling die Paarungszeit vieler Wesen.   
Schien, als ob die Pookas da keine Ausnahme waren und dem Beispiel ihrer kleineren Verwandten hier auf der Erde folgten.   
Und wenn er die vergangenen Minuten?Stunden? zugrunde legte, dann besaß Bunny eine Menge Ausdauer und würde ihn reiten, bis er bewusstlos zusammenbrach und wieder erwachte, nur um sein Bewusstsein erneut durch unglaublichen Sex zu verlieren und durch einen anderen Orgasmus wieder zu sich zu finden. Immer und immer wieder.   
Bis das Feuer in Bunny nachließ.  
Aufstöhnend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.  
Genoss stattdessen die starke Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte.   
Das weiche Fell, das fast seine gesamte Rückseite bedeckte.   
Und ihn zu seiner allergrößten Überraschung noch zusätzlich antörnte.   
Nicht weiter verwunderlich, ging es ihm schleichend durch den Kopf. Schließlich gehörten Kälte und Fell zusammen.   
Dann versuchte er sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, die Bunny in sein Ohr keuchte:  
„Meins... meine Schneeflocke… von Anfang an, meins… mein Gefährte… für immer…“  
Als sie erneut kurz davor waren gemeinsam zu kommen, verbiss sich der Ältere auch noch an seiner anderen Schulter.  
Jack kam schreiend.   
Doch Bunny zögerte seinen Höhepunkt in die Länge, indem er sich trotz seines eigenen Orgasmus in ihm weiterbewegte und zärtlich mit der Zunge über die entstandene Wunde leckte.   
Schaudernd ließ sich Jack fallen.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, zu versuchen mit der natürlichen Wucht des Paarungsinstinktes mitzuhalten.   
Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war darauf zu vertrauen, dass der Pooka während ihrer Liebesspiele auf ihn Acht gab und ihn auffing, wenn sein Körper ihn im Stich ließ. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon im Nest waren.   
Er wusste nur, dass er sich noch sie so geliebt, sich noch nie einer anderen Seele so nah gefühlt hatte.   
Sobald Bunny trotz seines Hormonnebels zu spüren schien, dass ihn die Kraft vorerst endgültig verließ, badete dieser seinen gesamten Körper mit seiner Zunge.   
Säuberte ihn von allen bisherigen Spuren ihres ausgedehnten Liebesfestes.   
Doch er schaffte es irgendwie immer, einen oder auch mehrere seiner Finger in seinen Eingang zu stecken, so dass er nicht allzu viel von Bunnys Samen verlor, mit dem er bereits bis zum bersten gefüllt war.   
Aber es schien dem Pooka immer noch nicht zu reichen.   
Wenn er mit der Säuberung fertig war, legte er Jack auf die Seite und sich dahinter.   
Drang erneut in den, durch das Zungenbad vollkommen entspannten Körper ein.   
Schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren.  
Zog ihn ganz dicht zu sich.   
Bewegte sich nur mit kurzen und sehr langsamen Stößen.  
Vergrub seine Nase in dem silbernen Haar oder auch in der Halsbeuge.   
Nahm den frischen Eigengeruch des Anderen tief in sich auf.  
Verankerte ihn in seinem Gedächtnis.  
Gab seinem jüngeren- wunderschönen- Gefährten so die Gelegenheit ein wenig zu schlafen und Energie für die nächsten Runden zu tanken.  
Füllte ihn in der Zwischenzeit ein, zwei weitere Male mit seinem fruchtbaren Samen.   
Dann kam die zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt in seinen Armen wieder zu sich.   
Schlug ihre eisblauen Augen auf und keuchte erregt auf, da er zur Begrüßung direkt den einen Punkt, der so tief im Körper des Anderen verborgen lag, mit seiner Härte angestupst hatte.   
Dann löste sich Bunny von ihm.  
Drehte ihn auf den Rücken.   
Legte sich seine Beine über die starken Schultern.   
Nahm ihn erneut kraftvoll in Besitz.   
Ritt ihn in den unterschiedlichsten Stellungen, bis er erneut vor Erschöpfung kurz vor dem Einschlafen war.   
Genoss erneut das Zungenbad, das ihm der Ältere gab.   
Sogar die Finger in seinem Hintern, die verhindern sollten, dass er unnötig viel von Bunnys Ergüssen verlor, trugen inzwischen zur seiner Entspannung bei.   
Und als der Größere sich hinter ihm hinlegte, ihn mit seinen Armen an den vor Stärke strotzenden Körper zog und sanft in ihn hinein glitt, war er so entspannt, dass er mit dem nächsten zärtlichen Eindringen eingeschlafen war.  
Um später mit einem noch pralleren Bauch wieder aufzuwachen.  
Und er liebte die einzelnen Wortfetzen, die Aster zwischendurch immer wieder in seine Ohren wisperte.   
Worte, die bestätigten, dass er ab jetzt voll und ganz dem Pooka gehörte.   
Dass der Pooka ab jetzt voll und ganz ihm gehören würde.   
Sie von jetzt an, für immer für den anderen da wären.   
Die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen würden.   
Das Aster bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen gerochen hatte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen potenziellen Gefährten für den Pooka handelt.  
Er stimmte dem Älteren jedes Mal zu und spornte diesen damit an, ihn mit wiedererweckter Energie hart und kraftvoll zu nehmen.   
Flüsterte zurück, dass Aster über ihn verfügen könne.  
Das er über Aster verfügen könne.   
Das sie immer für den anderen da sein würden.   
Das sie die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen würden.   
Und kam dem Pooka mit jeder Bewegung energisch entgegen.   
Verkrallte sich fest in dessen Fell.   
Machte ihn damit noch verrückter. Wilder.   
Aber genau das war es was Jack jetzt brauchte.   
Die wilde, ungezügelte Leidenschaft dieses Wesens, das sich bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung so tief in seiner Psyche verankert hatte, das er nicht sagen konnte, wie er bis jetzt ohne seine konstante Nähe hatte überleben können.   
Doch auch einer helllodernden Flamme wie ihrer Leidenschaft ging irgendwann der Brennstoff aus.   
Und das war der Punkt, an dem Aster seinen Gefährten nach einem gewaltigen Orgasmus unter sich begrub.   
Ihn mit seiner kräftigen Gestalt ins weiche Nest drückte.   
Das Nest, welches bereits ihre beiden Gerüche in sich vereinte.   
Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen bäumte er sich seinem Gefährten entgegen.   
In den vergangenen Stunden?Tagen?Wochen? hatte er so oft und so laut geschrien, dass er inzwischen nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen zustande brachte, wenn sein Gefährte ihn so weit reizte, dass er normalerweise seine Erregung der Welt entgegen geschrien hätte.  
Dann brachen seine Arme unter ihm ein und er fiel in die flauschigen Decken.   
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sagen, dass sie aus Asters Fell gewebt waren. Vielleicht sollte er den Pooka fragen, wenn sie wieder bei sich waren?  
Der entspannte Körper des Größeren, der sich wie eine Decke über ihn legte, sagte ihm, dass sich wohl die Hormone des Älteren beruhigt hatten.   
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen, da er seinen Gefährten, wenn auch nicht mehr hart, immer noch in sich spürte und die Wärme, mit der dieser ihn von außen umgab, zu seiner Tiefenentspannung beitrug, fiel er lächelnd in einen erholsamen Schlaf.   
Das Gewicht des fast zwei Meter großen, aus puren Muskeln und Fell bestehenden Pookas nicht spürend, da es zu dem absoluten Gefühl der Sicherheit beitrug.  
Dafür, dass er bis vor kurzen noch Jungfrau gewesen war, hatte er sich seiner Meinung nach recht gut geschlagen. 

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er spürte, wie jemand seine Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete.  
Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen.   
Blickte geradewegs in die grassgrünen Augen Asters.   
Konnte das Staunen in ihnen erkennen, dass es tatsächlich er war, der neben dem Pooka lag.   
Aber auch eine Entschuldigung.   
Immer noch lächelnd legte er einen Finger auf die Lippen des Größeren.   
„Scht…“, schüttelte er bestimmend den Kopf, als er sah, dass Aster Einspruch erheben wollte. „Zum einen hast du versucht mich zu warnen. Zum anderen war ich zwar überrumpelt, aber kann sagen, dass ich nicht bereue, dass wir so zusammen gefunden haben.“  
Dann grinste er:   
„Zumal ich so mit einem Schlag meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren, Unmengen an Erfahrung gesammelt und als Bonus auch noch dich zum Gefährten gewonnen habe.“  
Dann hauchte er dem verblüfften Osterhasen einen Kuss auf die Nase. 

Der Rest der Guardiens wusste zunächst nicht, wie sie nach wochenlanger Funkstille der Beiden mit der Nachricht umgehen sollten, dass sie sich gepaart hatten und somit nach den alten Gesetzen Gefährten waren.   
Doch nach dem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, wurden sie mit Glückwünschen überhäuft.   
In einer ruhigen Minute nahm Nick ihn sogar beiseite.   
Mit einem verschämten Blick zu den Markierungen auf dem schneeweißen Hals meinte er leise:   
„Entschuldige. Hätte ich gesagt von Anfang, dass Bunny läufig, hättest du wohl nicht versucht nach ihm zu schauen.“  
Der Wintergeist winkte lachend ab:   
„Dem Mond sei Dank hast du es nicht getan.   
Wer weiß wie lange Aster und ich sonst noch um einander herum getanzt wären.  
Also: Danke.“  
Damit schwebte er nach oben und versuchte dem wuchtigen Mann eine Umarmung zu geben.   
Es endete damit, dass er nach ein paar Sekunden in einer warmen Umarmung, die nach Weihnachten roch, versank. 

Wie sich herausstellte, verfügte Aster auch außerhalb der Paarungszeit über außergewöhnliche Stamina.   
Aber das traf sich gut.  
Schließlich steckte Jack in dem Körper eines ewigen Teenagers. 

Ungefähr drei Monate nach ihrem Sexmarathon stürmte Jack in den Bau.   
Er kam gerade von Nick.   
Die Yetis hatten ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er „trächtig“ war.   
Er!  
Ein junger Mann!  
Trächtig!  
Erst hatte er es nicht glauben wollen.   
Doch der ebenfalls verblüffte Kosake hatte ihn in die Krankenstation geschleift.   
Auf eines der Betten verfrachtet und das Ultraschallgerät herangeholt.   
Der Bildschirm bestätigte die Aussage des Schneemenschen.   
Er trug tatsächlich Asters Nachwuchs aus.   
Aber er war männlich!  
Wie, bei allen Monden, war das möglich?  
„Aster!“, brüllte er den Bau zusammen.  
Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, das weitläufige Gelände nach seinem Gefährten abzusuchen.   
„Beweg deinen pelzigen Hintern hierher oder ich ziehe dir das Fell über die Ohren!“  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der Ältere kam mit Unverständnis auf dem Gesicht zu ihm gerannt.   
Schien aber zu spüren, dass er lieber seinen Mund hielt, da der Wintergeist ihn sonst wahrscheinlich die nächsten hundert Jahre einfrieren würde.  
Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er getan hatte, um das zu verdienen.   
Selbst so sah er sich genötigt ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, da Jack den Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen mit Hilfe eine Bö überbrückte und ihn an seinem „Kragen“ packte und dicht zu sich heranzog.   
Wo er den Sturm, der sich in Jack zusammenbraute, in den eisblauen Augen erkannte und im Stillen betete, das ihr Bau diesen Wintereinbruch überstehen würde.  
„Kannst du mit verraten,“, wurde er von dem Jüngeren angezischt. „Wie es sein kann, dass ich mit Pooka-Jungen ‚trächtig‘ bin?“  
Vollkommen von der Frage überrascht, taumelte er ein wenig nach hinten.   
Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass ihm bei der nächsten Frage, die Stimme ein wenig wegrutschte:   
„Was?“, quitschte er peinlicherweise.   
Der Jüngere, der erkennen konnte, dass auch er von der Nachricht überrascht war, ließ von ihm ab.  
Erkundigte sich trotzdem noch ein wenig misstrauisch:  
„Du wusstest also auch nicht, dass das möglich ist?“  
Vollkommen verdattert schüttelte er den Kopf:  
„Nein… wie denn auch? Ich bin der Letzte. Und du ein Mann! Das… das sollte nicht möglich sein…“  
„mmh…“, nachdenklich ließ sich der Wintergeist ins Gras gleiten.   
Setzte sich im Schneidersitz ins Grün und starrte es an, als er stirnrunzelt über alle Fakten nachdachte.   
In der Zwischenzeit setzte sich Aster neben ihn und zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß.   
Schlüpfte mit seinen Vorderpfoten unter seinen Hoody und strich zärtlich über seinen Bauch.   
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln legte er eine seiner Hände über der des Pookas ab.   
Verschränkte ihre Finger und drückte nach Verzeihung heischend zu.   
Der Druck, der ihm antwortete, sagte ihm, dass der Ältere seine Entschuldigung annahm.   
Auf der anderen Seite konnte er ja jetzt Hormone vorschieben, grinste er in sich hinein.   
Aber das löste immer noch nicht ihr „Dilemma“.   
Mutter Natur, die sich vor ihnen manifestierte, war es schließlich, die ein wenig Licht in die ganze Angelegenheit brachte.   
Mit Schalk in ihren goldsilbernen Augen grinste sie die beiden Boten zweier verschiedener Jahreszeiten an.  
Hochgezogene Augenbrauen ihre Antwort.   
Mit einem glockenhellen Lachen erklärte sie:   
„Solange ein Exemplar einer höheren Rasse existiert, ist es ein universelles Gesetzt, dass sich die Natur einen Weg sucht, diese Rasse weiterhin zu erhalten.   
In euren Fall war es die Bindung aneinander während Asters Paarungszeit.   
Deswegen hast du empfangen, obwohl du eigentlich nicht über das richtige… Equipment verfügst.“, zwinkerte sie Jack zu.  
Dieser vergrub peinlich berührt sein hochrotes Gesicht im dichten Halsfell seines Gefährten.   
Was die beiden älteren Wesen natürlich nur noch mehr belustigte.   
„Und keine Sorge, mein Kleiner.“, wuschelte sie durch die weißsilbernen Haare. „Pookas, einmal gepaart, verfügen über einen unregelmäßigen Fruchtbarkeitszyklus.   
Aber du musst damit rechnen, das, wenn es mal wieder soweit ist, du auch empfängst.   
Außerdem hättest du dir doch so etwas was denken können. Schließlich ist Aster DER Frühlingsbote. Und was ist der Frühling? Fruchtbar.“  
Damit verließ sie das geschockte Paar.   
Ihr amüsiertes Lachen hallte aber noch immer durch den Bau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war auch schon fertig und es ist so kurz, deswegen kommt es gleich hinterher^___^

II

 

Vollkommen geschockt saß Toothiana immer noch auf der weichen Couch, die in der Nähe des großen warmen Kamins stand.   
Jack- schwanger!  
Von Bunny!  
Nicht, dass sie Bunny sein Glück nicht gönnte.   
Schließlich war er der Letzte seiner Art.   
Und trotzdem hatte er jetzt die Möglichkeit eine eigene Familie aufzubauen, die wohl den Anfang zum Aufbau seiner Rasse darstellte.   
Aber mit Jack?  
Süßer, junger, unerfahrener Jack?  
Ob der Junge überhaupt schon so weit war, dass er sich um eine Familie kümmern konnte?   
Er war schließlich erst 300 Jahre alt und hatte diese Jahre ungebunden und in Freiheit genossen.   
Und jetzt auf einmal war er quasi an Bunny gebunden UND in fast 4 Wochen würden die Jungen kommen.   
Der arme Jack.   
Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als sich jemand neben ihr niederließ und den Arm um ihre Schultern legte, um sie an den muskulösen Körper zu ziehen.   
Vertrauensvoll ließ sie sich in die Wärme des Anderen fallen.   
Kuschelte sich an die starke Gestalt.  
„Was bereiten dir Sorgen?“  
Sie seufzte auf.   
Eigentlich hätte sie es sich denken können, dass ihr Partner ihre besorgten Gedankengänge erahnte.   
„Jack… “, seufzte sie auf. „Er ist noch so jung. Aber muss sich bereits mit dem Gedanken auseinander setzen, dass er in knapp vier Wochen eine eigene Familie haben wird.“  
Nick zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß, wo sie seitlich zu ihm saß.   
Ihre eine Hand vergrub sie im Hemd des Kosaken.  
Sie spürte, wie Nick seine Umarmung kurzzeitig verstärkte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Kopffedern drückte.   
„Vertraue Jack. Vertraue Bunny. Beide sehnen nach Gesellschaft. Familie.   
Jetzt sie haben.   
Und Jack mag jung sein, aber er sich immer um Kinder gekümmert hat. Wird gut gehen. Und sie haben uns- da?“, hob er zärtlich ihr Kinn an und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf die ihren. 

Lächelnd beobachte Sandy seine Freunde.  
Er war froh, dass sie vor 150 Jahren endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.  
Und dem Mond sei Dank, wussten sie nicht, dass er ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte.   
Aber es war fast schon eine Qual gewesen, dabei zu zusehen, wie sie einander umtanzten.   
Immer wieder vor der Nähe des anderen zurückschreckten.  
Den Rückzug antraten, sobald sich auch nur so etwas wie Nähe zwischen ihnen andeutete.   
Dabei war es in Nicks Fall Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen.  
Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Zahnfee zu ihnen stieß, befand sie sich noch in tiefster Trauer.   
Was Nick respektierte und ihr den Raum ließ wieder zu sich zu finden.   
Aber er war im Hintergrund immer da.   
Lieh ihr immer sein Ohr zum zuhören oder eine Schulter zum anlehnen.   
Und als Sandy gemerkt hatte, dass Toothiana soweit war; das sie endlich wieder anfing zu leben und es sogar in Betracht zog, es mit dem Kosaken zu teilen, gab er ihnen beiden den letzten Stups, den sie brauchten, um die Entfernung zwischen sich zu überbrücken.   
In ihrer Welt war kaum bekannt, dass die Zwei sich das Eheversprechen gegeben hatten.   
Selbst Jack war noch nicht darüber informiert.  
Mal schauen, wie lange es dauern würde, ehe der Wintergeist dahinter kam.   
Das brachte ihn zu seinen anderen beiden Freunden.   
Es freute ihn, dass Aster endlich jemanden an seiner Seite hatte, den er lieben konnte und zurück geliebt wurde.   
Mit dem er eine Familie sein konnte.   
Er hoffte, dass damit die Wunde, die noch tief in der Seele seines ältesten Freundes klaffte, anfing zu verheilen.   
Und Jack… es hat ihm fast schon körperlich wehgetan, als er die Einsamkeit des jungen Geistes bemerkt hatte.   
Aber da auf der Erde immer irgendwo Nacht war, war er immer am Arbeiten.   
Denn Träume webten sich schließlich nicht von allein.   
Doch jetzt hatte auch Jack Anschluss gefunden.  
Konnte die Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen mit der Wärme ihrer Freundschaft und jetzt noch zusätzlich mit der Flamme von Asters Liebe wärmen.   
Zudem war er froh, dass die Zwei nicht so lange umeinander herum getänzelt waren nachdem sie regelmäßig in Kontakt gekommen waren, wie Toothiana und Nick…  
Mit sich selbst und der Welt im Reinen, verließ er leise, still und heimlich das Zimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars^^°  
> Da ich wie gesagt immer nur zwischendurch daran arbeiten werde, kann ich Euch leider nicht sagen, wann Nachschub kommen wird- sorry^^
> 
> cu?
> 
> kessM^___^


	3. Chapter 3

III

 

Lächelnd hockte Jack vor seinem Gefährten.   
Fuhr mit der Bürste in gleichmäßigen Zügen durch das weiche Fell.   
Konnte spüren, wie sich mit jeder Bewegung der Bürste, der große Pooka immer mehr entspannte.  
Doch er war fast fertig mit der Vorderseite und den Beinen.   
Noch schnell das überflüssige Fell aus der Bürste klauben, im Sack verstauen und schon krabbelte er hinter Aster auf ihr Nest, wo er mit den Schienbeinen auf der weichen Oberfläche Halt suchte und den Rest des Körpers aufrichtete, so dass er auch an die Ohrenspitzen des Pookas kam.   
Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte ihm Aster seine Vermutung bezüglich der Decken bestätigt und sie wurden tatsächlich aus seinem Fell gewebt, welches während der Pflege in der Bürste hängen blieb.   
Abschätzend musterte er den fast vollen Sack.   
Eigentlich müsste er mit der jetzigen Session fertig werden.   
Dann würde Aster das Fell zu den Yetis bringen, die daraus die weichen Decken webten.   
Und auch wenn es ihn ein wenig verwunderte, aber er konnte es kaum erwarten, die neue Decke in den Händen zu halten.   
Kopfschüttelnd über diesen Drang, konzentrierte er sich zunächst darauf die empfindlichen Ohren seines Partners zu massieren.   
Als er das das erste Mal getan hatte, war er erstaunt gewesen zu hören, wie Aster tief aus der Brust heraus anfing behaglich zu grollen.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass einer seiner Hinterläufe anfing rapide auf dem Boden zu klopfen.   
Auch jetzt konnte er dem Pooka das Grollen entlocken, dessen Vibrationen er sogar bis in seinen Oberkörper spüren konnte, da er damit gegen Asters Rücken lehnte.  
Und wie erwartet fing eines der Beine an schnell auf den Boden zu tippen.   
Ganz langsam arbeitete sich der Wintergeist an den langen Ohren entlang.   
Kraulte auch die Stelle zwischen ihnen, bevor er mit einer Kopfmassage weitermachte.   
Was den Älteren dazu verführte den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und gegen den Kleineren zu lehnen.   
Leise Lachend folgte Jack der stummen Aufforderung und schickte seine Finger mit langsamen Bewegungen ins dichte Backenfell.   
Nach einigen Minuten stemmte er sich ein wenig gegen das Gewicht das auf ihn lastete- hey, 2 Meter vollkommen entspannte kompakte Muskeln und Fell wiegen einen Menge Kilogramm.  
Aster, dem klar war, dass er die weitere Fellpflege nicht im Sitzen überstehen würde, löste sich seufzend von den fürsorglichen Händen seines Gefährten und legte sich stattdessen mit dem Bauch nach unten auf ihr Nest.   
Kopfschüttelnd, weil er kleiner schmächtiger Wintergeist in der Lage war, diesen großen Krieger in einen absolut entspannten Fellball zu verwandeln, griff er nach der Bürste.  
Führte sie erneut mit sicherer und ruhiger Hand durch das blaugraue Fell.   
Entfernte hin und wieder die angesammelten Haare.   
Je länger er bürstete, umso leiser wurde das Grummeln.   
Grinsend schaute er zu seinem Gefährten und stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und wohl kurz vorm Einschlafen war.   
Als Jack fertig war, war Aster eingeschlafen.   
Leise säuberte er ein letztes Mal das angesammelte Fell, dann schmiegte er sich an das knochenlosen Fellknäuel und schloss auch seine Augen.  
Ein Nickerchen klang eigentlich richtig verlockend.  
Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie beide im Sommer kaum was zu tun hatten, glitt auch der Wintergeist in Morpheus wartende Arme…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet^.^  
> Wo ist der nächste Zahnarzt?^.~
> 
> cu?
> 
> kessM^__^


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Er lag zum Glück gut im Plan.   
Vor allem da Jack immer mal wieder beim Bemalen half.   
Zu seinem aller größten Erstaunen versteckte sich unter dem ganzen Eis ein begnadeter Künstler, dem er nur noch ein wenig die Farblehre näher bringen musste.   
Aber die phantasievollen und grazilen Formen bekam sein junger Gefährte sofort ohne Hilfe hin.   
Auf der andern Seite, überlegte er, brauchte es ihn nicht zu wundern.  
Wenn er da an die zerbrechlich wirkenden Frostblumen dachte, die im Winter die Bäume, Fenster und das Eis schmückten?  
Ein gutes Gleichnis für Jack, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.   
Wirkte dieser auf den ersten Blick doch auch so, als ob die nächste kräftige Windbö ihn umwerfen könnte.   
Doch er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die zierliche Gestalt äußerst flink sein und zudem in einem tödlichen Kampf durchaus als Sieger hervorgehen konnte.   
Fast schon unbewusst wanderten seine grasgrünen Augen über Jack.   
Erfassten das weißsilberne Haar, welches sich in einer leichten Brise hin- und her bewegte.   
Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen während er sich auf sein Ei konzentrierte.  
Die hohen Wangenknochen, die bläulich wirkenden Lippen aus denen die Zungenspitze hervorlugte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sich der Jüngere in der Konzentration verlor.   
Der schlanke, schwanengleiche Hals, dessen cremigweiße Haut ihn immer wieder dazu verführte ihn anzuknabbern.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er es liebte mit seiner Zunge die blaugrauen Zeichnungen, die Jack als seinen Gefährten kennzeichneten, nachzufahren.   
Die schneeweiße Haut, die selbst in der immerwährenden Frühlingssonne ihres Baus nicht an Farbe gewann.  
Der schmale Oberkörper steckte in seinem tiefblauen Hoody der mit immerwährenden Frostblumen verziert war.   
Die enge braune Lederhose, die sich wie ein Handschuh an die Beine und den Po des Kleineren schmiegte.   
Und die, wie er sah, nicht zugeschnürt waren, da sich inzwischen ein kleines Bäuchlein gebildet hatte, das es Jack unmöglich machte, die Hose zu schließen, da die Bänder nicht lang genug waren.   
Man sah nicht viel.  
Da folgte der Jüngere scheinbar den üblichen Schwangerschaften der Pookas, bei denen man dem Weibchen selbst vor der Geburt, kaum bis gar nicht ansah, dass sie trächtig waren.   
Und wenn er seine Beinkleider nur eine Nummer größer tragen würde, dann würde er sie zu bekommen und keiner würde ihm ansehen, dass er ebenfalls trächtig war.  
Er hatte jedoch schulterzuckend gemeint, dass es für die wenigen Wochen nichts bringen würde, etwas an der Hose abzuändern, da sie eh eng genug an seinen Beinen saß und nicht runterrutschte.   
Eigentlich wollte er noch den langen, endlosen Beinen folgen, die sich zu einem Schneidersitz verknotet hatten, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der kleinen Wölbung nehmen.   
Die Wölbung, die besagte, dass Jack, entgegen aller Vernunft, die nächste Generation Pooka trug.   
Und zwar von ihm gezeugt.   
Er würde Vater werden.   
Wie in Trance legte er seine Malutensilien ab.   
Kroch zu dem Jüngeren.   
Entnahm ihm Pinsel und Ei.   
Legte sie vorsichtig ins Gras.   
Dann drückte er Jack ebenfalls in das saftige Grün.   
Schob den Pullover ein wenig höher und drückte dem Bauch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf.   
Erst als der Wintergeist leise lachend die Hände im Fell seines Hinterkopfes vergrub kam er wieder zu sich.   
Linste ein wenig verlegen nach oben.   
Doch aus den eisblauen Augen blitzte ihm Verständnis, Liebe und das erwachende Verlangen nach mehr entgegen.   
Allein der Gedanke, dass er den warmen nachgiebigen Körper seines kurz vor dem Wurf stehenden Gefährten in Besitz nahm, ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen.   
Und er spürte, wie sich seine Erregung langsam aus ihrer Scheide aus seinem Körper hervorarbeitete.   
Voller Zärtlichkeit machte er sich daran den Hoody über Jacks Kopf zu ziehen.  
Nippte immer wieder an der freigelegten Haut und hinterließ seine Zeichen auf der weißen Leinwand unter ihm.   
Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Schwangerschaft lag oder Jack tatsächlich so empfindlich war, aber diese wenigen Zärtlichkeiten reichten bereits aus, dass sich ihm der Wintergeist aufstöhnend entgegenbog.   
Während er seine Nase in der Halsbeuge und dem Haar vergrub, wanderte eine seiner Pfoten nach unten.   
Strich zärtlich über die sanfte Rundung, ehe sie Jacks Stolz durch das weiche Leder hindurch mit leichtem Druck massierte.   
„… mmh… Aster…“, seufzte der Jüngere auf.   
Vergrub die Finger im Nackenfell des Älteren und drängte sich ihm mit langsamen Bewegungen entgegen.   
Dieser schien zu verstehen.  
Löste er sich doch ein wenig von seinem Gefährten und schälte ihm die Hose vom Leib.   
Und wanderte mit hungrigen Augen über seine entblößte Gestalt, die sich im satten Grün des Grases mit Sicherheit hervorragend abhob.   
Zitternde Pfoten wanderten von seinen Knöcheln über seine Schienbeine und Oberschenkel zu seinen Hüften.   
Erneut seufzte er genüsslich auf, da ihm das weiche Fell auf seiner Haut Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen.   
Mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er, wie sich Aster immer weiter an seinem Körper hocharbeitete.   
Erneut seinem Bauch Zärtlichkeiten zuflüsterte und ausgiebig liebkoste.   
Bis der Pooka mit seinem Unterkörper über seinem Gesicht kniete und die Spitze seiner Erregung an Jacks Lippen klopfte.   
Langsam schlüpfte seine Zunge hervor.   
Umschlang die Spitze spielerisch, zog sie zurück in seinen Mund, um den Geschmack zu genießen, nur um sich eine neue Geschmacksprobe zu holen.   
Nach einer Weile jedoch hob er seinen Kopf ein wenig an und ließ die ersten Zentimeter von Asters mächtiger Erregung durch seine Lippen gleiten.   
Bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig auf und ab und massierte die seidige Härte mit seiner Zunge.   
Das tiefe Grollen über ihm sagte, dass er seine Sache gut machte.  
Wahrscheinlich zu gut, da der Pooka alle seine Muskeln anspannen musste, um zu verhindern, dass er den Mund gewaltsam in Besitz nahm.  
Es war nicht der richtige Moment dazu.  
Stattdessen wollte er sich in der Hitze vergraben, den kühlen Körper so nah er konnte an sich ziehen und ihn mit langsamen Bewegungen lieben.  
Doch dafür brauchte er noch ein wenig Speichel.  
Also drang er nur wenig Zentimeter mehr nach unten, bis er von Jacks Rachen gestoppt wurde.   
Das sinnvolle Stöhnen, welches seine Erregung zum Vibrieren brachte, sagte ihm klar und deutlich das der Wintergeist nichts gegen diese angedeutete Möglichkeit einzuwenden hatte.   
Beim Mond, er liebte die Tatsache, dass Jack als Jungfrau zu ihm gekommen war und er den Jüngeren in sexueller Hinsicht nach seinen Vorlieben und Vorstellungen formen konnte.  
Aber er hielt still und überließ dem Jüngeren die Aufgabe ihn mit genügend Speichel zu überziehen.   
Als er meinte, es wäre genug und auch um zu verhindern, dass er den heißen Mund mit der gewitzten Zunge nicht doch noch dazu benutzte um sich zu erleichtern, löste er sich aufstöhnend von Jack.  
Bewegte sich wieder nach unten.  
Sein Gefährte hingegen seufzte bedauernd auf.   
Liebte er doch nichts mehr, als von Aster in Besitz genommen zu werden.  
Egal wie.   
Doch die verdunkelten Augen, die ihn hungrig anblitzten sagten ihm mehr als deutlich, dass Aster durchaus vor hatte sich an seinem Körper Befriedigung zu holen.   
Voller Erregung beobachtete er, wie Aster sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen niederließ.   
Ein Bein nahm er auf seine Schulter, das andere wand er um seine Hüften.   
Dann half eine der Pfoten, die stattliche Erregung vor seinem unvorbereiteten Eingang zu platzieren.   
Beim Mond!  
Er würde so eng sein.   
Und Aster so groß.   
Zudem war noch nicht mal die Hälfte von Asters Stolz mit seinem Speichel überzogen.  
Der Anfang würde deswegen noch einigermaßen gehen… doch der Rest…  
Der Ältere hatte sich noch nicht bewegt.  
Dennoch bog er bereits den Rücken durch, da ihm die Spitze an seinem Eingang süßen erregenden Schmerz versprach.   
Und schon allein dieses Versprechen reichte fast aus, dass er kam.   
Aber nur fast.   
Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Aufschrei, als Aster endlich mehr Druck ausübte.   
Sich nach vorne neigte, um sich mit dem Arm, der nicht um seinen Oberschenkel geschlungen war, neben seinem Kopf aufzustützen.   
Dabei Millimeter für Millimeter in ihn eindrang.   
Wimmernd vergrub er seine Finger im Fell des Pookas.   
Bog sich dem Gößeren entgegen.   
Konnte jedoch nichts ausrichten, da ihn die schwere Gestalt nach unten drückte.   
Er war Aster komplett ausgeliefert.   
Und er entlud sich bereits das erste Mal.   
Dabei hatte sich sein Partner noch nicht mal zur Hälfte in ihm niedergelassen.   
Doch die neckenden Bewegungen und die damit entstandenen Phantasien, reichten aus, dass er Aster bereits jetzt einkesselte.   
Der Wintergeist spürte, wie sich Aster zur Antwort komplett versteifte.   
Tief ein und ausatmete.   
Und schaffte es so, dem Jüngeren nicht zu folgen.   
Sein Körper hatte sich gerade von der Welle entspannt, da fing Aster an, sich weiter vorzuarbeiteten.   
Kam jetzt zu dem Teil der Erregung, der keine Feuchte mitbrachte.   
Die dadurch entstehende Reibung, entlockte Jack das nächste Keuchen, was sich schnell in ein Wimmern umwandelte, als er vorsichtig anfing sich ein ganz klein wenig nach hinten zu bewegen und dann ein klein wenig mehr nach vorn.   
Der Speichel hatte geholfen den Weg hinein zu ebnen, doch jetzt musste er vorsichtig und behutsam vorgehen, wenn er den Kleineren nicht verletzen wollte.   
Doch so wie sich Jack unter ihm wand, versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu bäumen fiel ihm das nicht besonders leicht.   
Nach endlosen Minuten endloser Qual hatte er es endlich geschafft und war komplett von Jack umgeben.   
Fasziniert beobachtete er wie der Wintergeist aufseufzend die Augen schloss und sich komplett entspannte.   
Lediglich seinen Muskel umklammerte der Jüngere in rhythmischen Abständen.   
Mit einem kurzen warnenden Grollen schaffte er es, dass sich die eisblauen Augen wieder auf ihn legten.  
Erst dann fing er vorsichtig an sich langsam zu bewegen.  
Er konnte noch nicht mal sagen wie lange er sich über seinem Partner beugte und nur mit minimalen Hüftbewegungen den kühlen Körper in Besitz nahm.   
Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe er loslassen konnte.   
Die schwere Gestalt über ihn machte ihn fast verrückt.   
Dazu Asters Fell, welches fast über die gesamte Länge seines Körpers strich.  
Eingeschlossen seiner neu erwachten Erregung.  
Doch es würde nicht ausreichen.   
Durch die kaum vorhandenen Bewegungen entstand nicht genug Reibung um ihn erneut über die Klippe springen zu lassen.   
Und er schien zu ahnen, dass der Ältere die Pfote nicht von seinem Oberschenkel lösen und um seinen Stolz legen würde.  
Verzweifelt verkrallte er sich in dem dichten Fell.   
Versuchte Aster noch dichter zu sich zu ziehen.  
Doch die Stellung, in der sie sich befanden, erlaubte es dem Pooka nicht ihn komplett zu bedecken, da sein Bein immer noch über der Schulter des Gößeren lag.  
Erst als Aster tief in ihm erstarrte und er den warmen Erguss in sich spürte, fand er seine Erlösung.   
Allerdings war ihm klar, dass Aster noch nicht fertig war mit ihm.   
Denn wenn der Pooka einmal angefangen hatte ihn zu lieben, dann hörte er so schnell nicht mehr auf.   
Er sollte Recht behalten.  
Sein letzter Spritzer war gerade zu Ende, da dirigierte der Ältere sein anderes Bein sanft um dessen Hüfte.  
Setzte sich auf, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, wo sich die starken Arme um ihn legten.   
Seufzend schmiegte er sich an Aster.   
Vergrub sein Gesicht im dichten Halsfell, während er seine Arme um dessen Schultern legte.   
Lächelnd spürte er, wie Aster sein Kinn auf seinem Haupt ablegte und damit durch seine Haare fuhr.   
Das er lächelnd zuließ,das der Ältere ihn auf diese Art und Weise in seinem Geruch badete, reichte aus, um die Erregung in seinem Inneren erneut zum Leben zu erwecken.   
Doch statt er ihn jetzt kraftvoll nahm, was ja aufgrund des ersten Ergusses ohne weiteres möglich war, behielt er sein langsames Tempo bei.   
Er holte zwar ein wenig mehr mit den Hüften aus, doch an der Geschwindigkeit änderte Aster nichts.   
Jack konnte sich nur in dem Fell verkrallen und ließ zu, dass ihn die starken Arme seines Gefährten so dirigierten, wie dieser es wollte.  
Auch jetzt dauerte es scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, ehe Aster es ihnen gestattete über die Klippen zu springen, da er zwischendurch immer wieder inne hielt und es ihren Körpern gestattete sich zu beruhigen.   
Wenn Jack noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er dem Älteren bereits eine eiskalte Schulter verpasst.   
So jedoch konnte er nichts weiter tun als sich aufstöhnend an ihm festzuhalten und seiner Führung zu folgen.   
Nach ihrem zweiten gemeinsamen kleinen Tod blieben sie ein paar Minuten so sitzen.   
Versuchten zu atmen zu kommen und genossen einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen.   
Doch die unwillkürlichen Muskelzuckungen von Jack reichten aus, Aster erneut zum Leben zu erwecken.   
Diesmal half er Jack sich auf die Seite zu legen.   
Den weißsilbernen Schopf bettete er auf einem Arm ab.   
Während der andere sich um seine Hüfte schlang, sodass die Pfote sanft gegen die kleine Wölbung seines Bauches presste.   
Der Wintergeist folgte mit der Hand dem Arm um seine Hüfte und verflocht ihre Finger schließlich ineinander.   
Als Antwort folgte Asters andere Pfote seinem anderen Arm.   
Gemeinsam legte sich ihn so, dass es so aussah, als würde Jack sich umarmen.  
Stattdessen bog der Pooke seinen Arm ein wenig, sodass er in der Lage war, ihn über Jacks zu legen und diese Finger ineinander gleiten zu lassen.   
Im Grunde genommen war Jack also komplett von Aster umgeben.   
Und jetzt kehrte er mit einer gezielten Bewegung kraftvoll in willkommende Hitze zurück und traf Jacks geheimen Punkt wenn er nach dem leisen Aufschrei ging.   
Doch das war das einzig kraftvolle.   
Denn auch ihr drittes Liebesspiel bestimmte er mit langsamen bemessenen Bewegungen.   
Kurz ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er froh sein konnte, das Jack zum einen den Körper eines jungen Mannes besaß, der zum anderen noch Hormone aus der Teenagerzeit zu beherbergen schien, da er bezweifelte, dass jemand anderes mit der Stamina eines Pookas mithalten könnte.   
Aber ein hormongesteuerter Geist?  
Kein Problem.   
Er knabberte ein wenig an dem gezeichneten Hals, dort wo der Geruch und Geschmack von Jack am stärksten schienen.   
Und es reicht aus, um Jack wieder in den Orgasmus zu schicken.   
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ritt ihn aus, ohne seinem kleineren Gefährten zu folgen.   
Denn er wollte Jack noch einmal so zum Höhepunkt bringen.   
Ihn noch einmal so vor Erregung aufschreien hören.   
Beim Mond, er liebte es, dass er es schaffte Jack kommen zu lassen, ohne auch nur eine Pfote an dessen Stolz legen zu müssen.   
Genauso liebte er es, dass Jack noch leichter einschlafen konnte, fast schon in absolute Tiefenentspannung fiel, wenn er ihm, sobald sie sich zum Schlafen hinlegten, mindestens einen Finger wenigstens zum ersten Gelenk in dessen Eingang führte.   
Seine Vermutung war, dass es mit ihrer Paarung zusammenhing.   
Hatte er es Jack doch gestattet immer wieder einzuschlafen um neue Energie zu tanken- solange er mit einem oder zwei Fingern seinen Eingang verschloss um zu verhindern, dass der Samen rausfloss.   
Diese Handlung schien er unbewusst mit Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu verbinden.   
Ihm sollte es recht sein.   
Gestattete es seiner wilden Seite damit seinen Besitzanspruch Jack gegenüber zu vertiefen und vor allem auszuleben.   
Aufstöhnend verbiss er sich in dem schlanken Hals, als sein Gefährte ihn erneut gefangen nahm und so mit sich mitriss. 

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Jack auf, da ihm jemand zärtlich über den Rücken strich.   
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen streckte er sich, kuschelte sich tiefer in die Umarmung seines Gefährten und döste noch eine Weile vor sich hin.   
Fuhr hin und wieder mit der Hand, die auf Asters Oberkörper lag durch dessen Fell.  
Was ein leises Grummeln hervorrief.   
Glucksend richtete sich Jack dann doch auf.  
Stützte sich auf dem Oberkörper des liegenden Pookas auf und schaute lächelnd auf diesen runter.   
Dann erkundigte er sich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen:  
„Sag mal Aster… wie willst du es schaffen die nötige Anzahl Eier zu bemalen, wenn du deine Arbeit immer wieder unterbrichst, um dich an mir zu vergehen?“  
Mit einem spitzbübischen Funkeln in den hellgrünen Augen, gab er zur Antwort:   
„Ganz einfach, die Eier, die mir in der Zeit fehlen würden, hast du bereits geholfen mit zu gestalten. Und ich liege sogar ein wenig weiter in der Produktion als geplant dank deiner Hilfe und trotz der ganzen Unterbrechungen.“  
Jack konnte nicht anders als sein Gesicht lachend im Oberkörper seines Gefährten zu vergraben.  
Nur Aster würde im Auge behalten wie viele Eier dank seiner zusätzlichen Hilfe bereits fertig waren und die so entstandene freie Zeit für amouröse Spielchen, zusätzlich zu ihrer normalen gemeinsamen Zeit, nutzen.  
Pookas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Danke, das Ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt^___^  
> Leider kann ich Euch nicht sagen, wann es weitergeht^^°
> 
> cu?
> 
> kessM^__^


End file.
